About one night on Alex's dorm room
by lhor92
Summary: A short, and quite frankly, smutty story about one random night that Alex Dunphy spend with her new fling: Firefighter Bill. One-shot, divided in 3 chaps just for practicality. Rated M for a reason. That reason being sex, duh. [Alex - Bill]
1. Part 1: Intro

About one night on Alex's college dorm room

The small room was almost completely dark and almost completely silent.

Almost dark because even though the lights were off and there were no night lamps plugged in, some of outside luminescence managed to make its way through the curtains that hanged on the window placed directly above the headboard of the bed. Maybe it were the moon and stars decorating the night firmament or maybe was something considerably less poetic like a street light, but either way, enough light got through for the shape of two naked bodies lying in bed together to be pictured.  
The "almost silent" bit wasn't just because of the man lying the bed on his back or the girl sitting on top of him were grunting and heavy breathing as one is won't to do in such a heated situation. No, the most prominent noise came from the girl holding the bed headboard with both hands as means of leverage while she was relentlessly riding her partner.  
At first glance the situation might look like your average angry sex but it was, in fact, just intense. There was no anger, just passion.

The girl seemed almost in trance, every muscle in her naked body fully flexed and compromised to the task at hand. Such was her light headedness that if you were to ask her what her name was or where she was right now, it would have been impossible to her to simply mutter "Alex" or "at my dorm room on campus."  
While flat on his back, the guy's strong hands held her by the sides of her torso, slightly above her waist. He just held her there while feasting his mouth on her ample bosom, conveniently placed all over his face as she slightly bended forward to grab the bed headboard. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to resist the primal need of firmly holding her hips or (even better) her thick ass like there was no tomorrow while she straddled him, but the way he held her now allowed her to be in complete control while she drenches herself all over him. Both of them seemed to be having the time of their lives anyway, so this urge was to be fought until he could no more.

The breathing and panting became heavier as well as the riding speed kept getting up.

"Look at you go, Alex Dunphy!" thought the girl in a brief moment of clarity. The scene was positively shocking to her, not because this was her first experience with intercourse (it certainly wasn't,) or her first casual hook up, nor her first time having this kind of rough primal sex. What most certainly shocked her is that there she was, absolutely fucking the brains out of this guy she met by dumb luck not two months ago in the very same dorm room she was now in, and he was KEEPING UP WITH HER.


	2. Part 2: Reminiscing about the past

Truth be told, for a girl that went through most high school usually cataloged as a "loser" or as a "slightly-above average geek" in college, she had her fair share of gentleman suitors. Of course that fair share wasn't about to make shadow to the fair share other girls (like her sister Haley, for example) boasted, but Alex preferred to think of it a quality-over-quantity kind of situation. Even though she knew this wasn't exactly the case: She has had sexual experiences with precisely four guys. "Precisely", that's the word she used in her head.  
She had fond memories of Sanjay, who was her first, but those memories where not exactly under-the-covers-on-a-lonely-night material. The last ones, when he dumped her, most certainly weren't. She was, as you say, going through the motions with Sanjay. They had a few interesting experiences, but for the most part it was your run of the mill first sexual experiences.  
Then there was Reuben, the dorky friend of her younger brother/dirty little secret (which wasn't really a secret). Reuben wasn't a relationship so much as it was a series of casual and (for the most part) secret hook ups to get over being dumped by Sanjay. They never actually had sex and mostly stayed inside the boundaries of Second Base and sometimes dared go to Third. A more experienced Alex will come to know that the rather quick (if not to say embarrassingly premature) braless dry humping sessions she had with Reuben were a crystal-clear indicator that he'll never be able to keep up with her sexual needs the way that the guy currently under her is keeping up with.  
If someone was expected to be able to properly satisfied Alex that would have to be Ben, her last boyfriend which was A: almost 10 years older, and B: her mother's employee.  
And truth be told, for some time Ben was able to make Alex happy outside and inside of the bedroom. Ben was, for lack of a better word, weird: He was 26 and still lived at home, didn't have a girlfriend and (according to him) would have come to pick up a loose collection of odd fetishes while his relationship with Alex lasted.

Ben did have a little more experience than Alex did, but he also was a lot more submissive that she was. That coupled with the fact that 18-year old Alex had a body way out of Ben's league and that Ben was in possession of a not-at-all-enviable 4 ½" penis (which Alex thought he was very self-conscious about) led to a weirdly sexual dynamic in which she held all the power over him.  
Alex really didn't mind the size of Ben's penis at all, it's not like she was on the hunt for humongous pornstar-like dongs. In fact she'll later learn that all the penises she ever saw live up to that point where average or bellow. It did shocked her a little that a grown man like Ben had a smaller equipment than every other partner she'd ever had but mostly because she thought it might be something that really tormented him most of his life.  
One thing it didn't surprise her at all is that Ben was absolutely the best with his mouth and hands. The very first time they hooked up, on his desk in her family's closet factory, he completely redefined what "foreplay" meant to her: when all was said and done she was pant-less on top of his desk, having orgasmed once on his fingers and twice in his mouth before she could even realize what the heck happened the first time. Once she catched her breath she quite literally ripped off his pants and throwed him in a chair behind him. If she hadn't stop to take her top off, he most likely wouldn't had the chance to grave a really old condom from his wallet (which they felt it was "better than nothing"). She took the condom off his hands, broke the seal and was about to put it on him when she noticed that he wasn't ready (or so she thought.) He assured her he was as ready as he could be, which she agreed when she actually touched his dick to put the condom on: He was rock hard, so that's about as big as it was going to get. Of course she didn't care, she was still feeling the waves of the three consecutive orgasms he had given her, so she hop right on top of him in the chair.  
He slide inside her like the proverbial hot knife in the butter. To be completely honest, she couldn't feel that much because she was really wet (the most she had been in her life probably) so she started riding him really roughly. Ben couldn't hold it for much longer and even through Alex didn't timed it, it felt like she could have hold her breath the entire time it lasted, so it wasn't really lasted that long.  
Of course not all the intercourse they had lasted under 5 minutes of actual penetration, but a significant part of it certainly did. Ben come to find the image of a gorgeously faced Alex and her completely nude rocking hot body on top of him as one of the most exciting things he have seen in his life. Even though she haven't noticed at first, this little fact coupled with one heck of a strong personality gave Alex complete control of the relationship inside and outside the sack. When she finally did noticed it, it was kind of a petit revelation: She was hooked on the kind of power she held over Ben and, while the novelty lasted, it led to some really kinky funny sex.  
But as all novelty feeling, it was bound to pass. And when it did pass it led to a very public break up some time later down the road.

And then it came guy number four, a firefighter by the name of Bill which current whereabouts could be summarized as either "beneath her" or "really deep inside her". Alex had met Bill in some bizarre, if not suspiciously convoluted, kind of way: He quite literally break into her life in full firefighter gear one lonely night. This one night, upset over being crushing over her sister's boyfriend (which also happened to be her favorite professor on campus,) she went straight to her dorm room and proceed to feast on bagels and music. All of which was really fine, except for the fact that she fell asleep and forgot to turn off her bagel oven, which quickly covered the entire room in smoke. Even through her roommate wasn't there, people for conjoining dorm rooms smelled the smoke and call in the fire department. From there things just flow as natural as one might think: They started to hang out, then they started to hook up, he even meet her parents, and finally to right now being in a dim litted room having passionate sex.


	3. Part 3: Rocking the proverbial boat

As well as everyone else, Alex was a little self-conscious about her body. Years of comparing herself to her supermodel-thin sister might have something to do with said self-consciousness, but truth be told was Alex was incredible gorgeous in her own right: The face of an angel and a body that had (as her ex Ben would put it) "all the right junk in all the right places." So even though she sometimes didn't feel like it she was certainly a hottie.  
That said, this Bill guy was chiseled like a Greek statue and, being a firefighter, he wasn't just swimsuit calendar material, he most likely have been in more than one.  
But it wasn't only his good looks that had Alex hooked. Sure, the looks and the extra high-quality boning where more than fine, but she was really into this sweet, albeit kinda dumb guy. Since figuring this out the sex had become a tad more intense.

Alex slowed down (but didn't stop) the back-and-forth her hips where performing on top of Bill and let go of the headboard, placing her hands over her lover shoulders. She started to slowly slide her hands all across Bill's muscle bound arms (from shoulder to wrist) while sitting down completely vertical above him. She arched her back a little making her already quite notorious rack to stand out even more. You could clearly see the broken-hearted look on Bil's face when her boobs became out of reach, but before he could do anything about it she graved both his hands and placed them on each of her glorious tits. He firmly (yet carefully) started to squeeze them at the same time both their eyes locked onto each other's.  
She slowed down her rocking even more and switched to circular clockwise hip rotations. She knew she was super wet, as was always the case when they had sex (they certainly had done it a LOT for the short time that have elapsed since they met,) but she was still able to feel everything: Not just how hard he was (rock-hard, by the way) but also every single inch of her pussy being touch at the same time every time she moved.

Bill wasn't just the biggest guy she's ever been with by a long shot, but was also comfortably above the average mark. On one of their early hook ups (the second time she gave him head, to be exact) she had the kinky idea of actually measure it up. A kink that she had picked up during her relationship with Ben, only this time around she wasn't measuring a 4" pecker but a beautiful and just shy of 8" cock that also had quite the girth. Giving him head was actually quite troublesome, but after enough foreplay (which Bill never made her lacking) she'd had no trouble taking him inside her.

"Girl you have hit the Jackpot!" the girl though to herself the first time she rode him while experiencing a feeling of fullness that was completely alien to her. Riding the fuck out of a not premature big dick was certainly a big plus of Bill's, but the thing she liked the most was the chemistry between them, the manner in which word weren't necessary to understand each other physically. Still locked into his eyes, she decided to try the something she loved the most about sex with him. She stopped moving for a second and rested her chest over his and, using her elbows as support, she held her face in front of his, reaching out for a passionate kiss.

She really enjoyed making out with him, she really really enjoyed little pauses during sex to make out hit him WHILE he was hard and deep inside her. But this was not just about the kisses, it was about creating an opportunity for him to take matters into his own hands (regardless if he knew it or not.)

"YASSS!" she screamed inside her head when she noticed his hands reach for her ass-cheeks followed by a strong impulse from Bill's back that lifted them both out of bed. She quickly hugged his waist with her legs and threw her arms around his neck for support. There they were, standing in the middle of the room when she planted a final wet sloppy kiss in his mouth.  
That was when, still firmly holding her by her ass, he started moving her. This was the moment when the "almost silent" part of the evening went right out the window: She loved the way he could easily lift her AND fuck her while standing up and she certainly made no effort whatsoever to hide that fact. Later that evening the way she was blissfully moaning directly in Bill's right ear while she tightly hugged him with arms and legs, would end make her feel self-conscious ("Maybe we should 've put some music on!" "Like music was going to be able of hiding that kind of noise!") But none of that mattered now: All that mattered to her right now was to be unceremoniously dicked up by the sculptured hottie that held her mid-air like a ragdoll while buried deep inside in her absolutely drenched pussy.  
Without even stopping, Bill started to move towards the dorm room door and gently rested part of Alex's weight against it. She could feel him getting harder and harder inside her (knowing they were about to finish) and when she fell the weight of his perfectly exercised torso all over her, gently pressing her against the door, she completely creamed herself ("creamed" being the word she'll use albeit only to introspectively) all over him. The moans started to flow uncontrollably from her mouth just as much as the love juices started doing it so from her pussy. This orgasm hit her like a freight train while her vaginal muscles started to convulse all over Bill's erection, there was nothing he could do against the might of such a pussy, except to brutally come while still rocking his hips and thrusting inside her.

Even though she still was in the middle of her own orgasm, she could feel the violent way her lover was cumming. She felt his dick slightly engorge and tremble repeatedly as he let out jet, after jet, after jet, after jet of hot cum inside the condom. If not for the condom he'd probably knocked her up, the girl though for a moment. The passing thought of being fertilized made her pussy twitch, which in time made Bill try to bury his dick as far inside her as possible, which in turn make her let out one of the sweetest moans Bill's ever heard in his whole life.

Their eyes for the first time since they stood up from the bed. They laugh, and then they passionately kiss. If they weren't so tired up, such a kiss most certainly will lead to more sex.

Maybe it still will. 


End file.
